The Beautiful Hell of Child Care
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Theo and Alexis will have an adventurous week with the children, although, they need to survive the day first. A/N: part 2 of Festivities for the Miracle Made


Title: The Beautiful Hell of Child Care

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

For months after Siluca gave birth to their fourth child, Theo can see how stressed she is with their four bouncing children he knows her struggles even though he does join her caring for their family, deciding to give his wife a break pushing he to go with Marrine, Laura, Aishela, Helga and Eudokia to have their own ladies week out, Theo is left with Erwin and the children.

Currently he's strapping his twins on their high seats giving them treats while tending to their year old sister and five months old little brother named Theo, Siluca named their fourth one after him since he got the same eyes and hair color, the personality however matches Siluca's.

The two years old twins are happily nibbling their cookie which their aunt Marrine brought for them, while Alexis trapped his own two years old daughter to the same chair and gave her the treat while bouncing his son.

Theo stared at his children thinking what to do when Ervin reminded him about the children's food, their clothing which is needed to be changed, they need to be bathed and most of all needed to be fed with their meal.

Scratching his head, he strapped his five months old son to his chest with the cloth Siluca made as a strap, while another, his daughter Priscilla is strapped behind him.

Theo and is with Alexis in Sistina, the Emperor decided to take a week off to care for his children so that his wife can go with the ladies for a fun day out, they would stay in Sistina for vacation and the ladies would head back by evening since the children are still small the mothers needs to supply them with milk since they still can't digest the high protein milk by cows.

To Ervin the two men was a sight, looking at their children with wonder, until Ervin snaps them at their daze, Theo in his white dress shirt and pants walked around the place starting with the chore Siluca does for the children, he prepares their clothing, when suddenly.

"PAPAPAPAPA!" the twins chanted and Theo bolted up to see what's going on, only to find the twin two year olds are playing.

He sighed and went back to working, when suddenly Alexi's daughter started to wail and Theo's children in chain of reaction started to do the same, as fast as a lightning he started to do goofy things until Ervin got roped to doing it as well.

His braids became their play thing and he is now surrounded by children, the older tots started to totter around the place, and Ervin was given the task to watch them, he wanted to divide his body to get them all but he can't, Theo and Alexis tended to finish folding their children's clothes.

"I can't believe my children can use so much clothes in just a day!" Alexis started to clear out his children's clothing, until Theo showed four baskets of his own.

"Guess what, I got four kids, but don't get me wrong I regret nothing" he told and Alexis wanted to laugh at him.

Alexis wasn't even half when Theo finished his, Theo laughed at him and took his children from the drained Ervin who's ready to cry from the torture and damage the children did a number on him, Theo lost it and laughed, the twins then laughed seeing their father doing a funny gesture, they cuddled him on the carpet floor which he just cleaned for the children to play with.

He showed his kids with playful kisses until Alexis who looks already tired came in to join and get his own daughter and months old baby boy.

When Theo's youngest started to get fussy he knew it's already meal time, so he headed to get the hair with a baby table top, and a secure strap for his twins and daughter, while he started to get the bottle for his youngest, Ervin warmed up some milk for the baby, Theo started to cradle the youngest on his arms while spoon feeding his daughter, the twins started to much in their food like it was life line, "They got that from you did they?" chuckled by Alexis seeing how the twins happily ate their food.

"You can say that" he sighed, "I'm sometimes worried they might choke" he told keeping his eyes on them.

His daughter who eats every scoop he does until Ervin brings in the bottle, it was Siluca's which was put to cold water to be preserved for the day, and would feed him also puree food in addition in his other meals, Siluca would breast feed by evening when she and the others come back.

Theo juggled to cradle his son on his cloth strap while holding the bottle while his other hand is feeding his daughter, Alexis is amazed how he master feeding them while battling the mess.

After they were done, one by one Theo cleaned them up while cooing, finally Theo checked their baby cloth and found his daughter and son already did their deed, Ervin laughed knowing it was Theo's less favorite thing to do, although he would do it for Siluca many times.

After washing and changing them he started to lay the children. It was chaos while Alexis was having an easy life since his daughter loved to nap, Theo on the other hand had to chase the twins around just to put them for a nap until he made them a deal, "If you take a nap, Papa will add new toys to your play house" he promised, though in his plan he really wanted to add a slide there.

They looked at each other and cheered, they obliged to lay in their mattress which is a foam being put to the floor, he promised to also take them to play when they wake up, so while they sleep, he needs to finish washing the baby clothes that was used earlier and his daughter's neck cloth for the spilled food.

Alexis napped with his children while Theo obliged to do what his wife asked him to do, Ervin again snorted at the fact that the First and Second Emperors are like servants by their wives, although Ervin knew he shouldn't laughed because he is living in the turbulence of the baby Chaos.

After washing up and hanging the cloth to dry, Theo's face looked like he was about to cry, but knowing he's done and his spawns are still asleep, he laid in the middle of them, only his shirt and pants on, he left his boots out since he just cleaned the carpet.

While the two men slept with their children, Ervin outside mused seeing the ladies came back only to ask how they are doing, "They are struggling but they survived" he snorted.

"That happened to your hair?" Emma and Luna pointed at Ervin.

"I became a child's toy…" Laura and Helga wanted to laugh.

"How's Theo, did he survive?" Siluca looking worried.

"He's doing well to be honest, although he was ready to cry while he washes the clothes" snorted by Ervin.

"Ah… I'm just lucky when Sollas and Joachim are both alive they tagged together caring for our children when they know I'm tired, although it was funny their agonizing faces~" Eudokia mused, "Although it is the beautiful hell of child care~" she remarked with a giggle and was followed by her former mage now adoptive daughter Laura.

"Sir. Theo appreciates what you do for the children and wanted you to have a week off with them, and he even promised to spend less time in the fields and help you raise the children" Ervin told.

"Can we see them? Are they asleep?"

"Actually they are" and they went up to the castle to find Theo laid sideways, Leon and Carlo slumped on his side using him as a bed, while Priscilla is sleeping and drolling on his head, and Baby Theo is on his arm gurgling asleep.

Alexis however looked like a vampire sleeping, his daughter is on his head while his son is on his chest.

"Children blanket, how convenient" snorted by Aishela.

"Let's leave before they know we checked on them if they're alive, so far, Alexis is doing well" said Marrine in amusement.

"Trust me, he was ready to tap out while folding the children's clothes earlier but got motivated after seeing Sir. Theo's load earlier" snorted by the chamberlain.

After they left, Theo woke up first, his children now sprawled around the places, he looked around in a daze and started work again, knowing that the cloth were not yet dry he placed it where the sun can still reach it, he then started to make snacks with Ervin, Alexis woke up next.

Theo went back to find his daughter, Priscilla awake, he carried her around and cooed at her. He bounced her around while doing work until Baby Theo started to cry and he bolted in to get him, he left the twins to snooze for a while he feed the other two some snacks.

Alexis did the same, until the twins woke up, Theo remembered his promise to get the boys for a walk, Alexis would also tag along to distract his children as well.

Theo placed his daughter behind him while the youngest in front, both secured with the cloth strap, Little Theo clings on his father like he was sitting, although his back is pressed on Theo's chest, with his sleeves folded up to his elbow, he carried his twins on his arms like they were nothing, Alexis stared at him again.

"How do you do that?" seeing Theo.

"If you got children that wanted to be carried, then you are obliged to carry, well, I got used to it" he sighed. "Who wants to play by the river?" asked Theo since he put some play pins there for the twins to play in the shallow part, the twins cheered and they went there, Ervin brought some change of clothes for them, Alexis worn his shirt and pants.

Upon arriving Alexis is impressed with Theo's engineering skills, taking off their boots and shirts although Alexis decided to leave his own shirt in place, Theo sported his now muscular build after carrying his children all at once and working on the fields with his people.

Ladies around giggled seeing him, although he paid no mind knowing his loyalty to his wife.

Meanwhile, "Theo's quite the popular guy now, huh?" Aishela pointed.

"What matters is he's ignoring them, clearly Siluca is jealous, she and the girls are having picnic at the highest peak of the flower garden with a small log cabin Theo built himself as a gift for Siluca after they got married.

"I think we should call, Lassic, Moreno, Juzel, Petr, and the other boys tomorrow? They're at the capital both of them may need some hand seeing how Alexis struggled earlier" told Marrine.

"You're just worried" giggled by Siluca.

"Actually I am… although it would be fun seeing those other lords crying while changing the children's dirty cloth" with that the women grinned.

* * *

Later that evening Siluca and the ladies went back, the children are with Ervin playing, both fathers were drained and now contemplating what they did for the day, Siluca and Marrine entered to Theo's study to find them both in a drained looking situation, "I don't know how you do it, but I even appreciate you more" Theo opened his arms for her to sit on his lap, she obliged and kissed his head.

"How did you do?" she asked and played coy.

"I feel like I didn't finish or do anything" he honestly told and she cooed at him.

"Seriously? I even did nothing, except feed my children and wash their clothes, un like you had to juggle many things!" Alexis pointed.

"You did well, our children are alive that's what matters" Marrine teased him a bit.

Alexis sighed, "So little confidence in me" he pouted.

"Lassic and the boys tomorrow are coming for a visit, why not rope them with your work? I bet Juzel wanted to play with the twins again?" Siluca teased, and hearing Juzel suffering from the twins with heir damage.

"That would be nice" grinned Theo.

~END~


End file.
